Surveys of daily dosages of opioid analgesics required to control pain suggest that an approximately eight-fold range in daily dosages is required to control pain in approximately 90% of patients. This extraordinary wide range in the appropriate dosage makes the titration process particularly time consuming and resource consuming, as well as leaving the patient without acceptable pain control for an unacceptably long duration.
In the management of pain with opioid analgesics, it has been commonly observed and reported that there is considerable inter-individual variation in the response to a given dose of a given drug, and, therefore, considerable variability among patients in the dosage of opioid analgesic required to control pain without unacceptable side effects. This necessitates considerable effort on the part of clinicians in establishing the appropriate dose in an individual patient through the time consuming process of titration, which requires careful assessment of both therapeutic and side effects and dosage adjustments over a period of days and sometimes longer before the appropriate dosage is determined. The American Pain Society's 3rd Edition of Principles of Analgesic Use in the Treatment of Acute Pain and Cancer Pain explains that one should "be aware that the optimal analgesic dose varies widely among patients. Studies have shown that in all age groups, there is enormous variability in doses of opioids required to provide relief, even among opioid naive patients with identical surgical lesions. . . . This great variability underscores the need to write analgesic orders that include provision for supplementary doses, and to use intravenous boluses and infusions to provide rapid relief of severe pain. . . . Give each analgesic an adequate trial by dose titration . . . before switching to another drug."
An opioid analgesic treatment which acceptably controls pain over a substantially narrower daily dosage range would, therefore, substantially improve the efficiency and quality of pain management.
It has previously been known in the art that controlled release compositions of opioid analgesics such as morphine, hydromorphone or salts thereof could be prepared in a suitable matrix. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,341 (Goldie), also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes hydromorphone compositions wherein the dissolution rate in vitro of the dosage form, when measured by the USP Paddle Method at 100 rpm in 900 ml aqueous buffer (pH between 1.6 and 7.2) at 37.degree. C., is between 12.5 and 42.5% (by wt) hydromorphone released after 1 hour, between 25 and 55% (by wt) released after 2 hours, between 45 and 75% (by wt) released after 4 hours and between 55 and 85% (by wt) released after 6 hours.